Shadow Raid
Shadow Raid is a one-day heist in Payday 2 that was released on May 29, 2014, as the fourth free heist to be added to the game. Contracted by Bain. The heist is notable for being the first of its kind, being entirely stealth focused; if the alarm is raised, players have one minute to complete the objective and reach the escape vehicle. The once-familiar Murkywater PMC corps is reintroduced as an enemy type in this heist. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-additional-loot-drop-off-point.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-thermal-paste.png|Thermal Paste Cost: XXXX$ asset-bag-zipline.png| Cost: XXXX$ Asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner Objectives # Loot the depot without raising the alarm. # Secure the required amount of loot. #* (Optionally) Secure more bags. #* (Optionally) Secure the contents of the high-security vault. # Escape! Walkthrough The crew starts outside, a short distance from the gate into the main yard; there are several guards and civilians patrolling the yard itself. From here, there are several entry points: # Through the front gate if a patrol is not nearby. # The stairs to the right of the gate lead to rooftops overlooking the main yard. A player with Cat Burglar can jump onto a shorter building, and then onto one of the nearby containers without incurring falling damage. Should a player be carrying a sniper rifle with the Theia Magnified Scope, simply aiming at a guard will mark him. # Not far to the left of the gate is a removable manhole, which leads down to a network of sewers. The sewers lead to several other manholes, including a couple inside the main building, but this requires purchasing the asset to bypass metal grating. Be very careful when climbing down manhole ladders, as it is easy to lose your footing and fall all the way down, resulting in incapacitation. # Heading past the manhole leads to a neighboring building, which can sometimes be climbed. A crowbar may spawn near the corner of this roof, and this roof may be used to jump to the roof of the warehouse. This also provides a good view of the surrounding areas. # Continuing further down the path leads to a chain-link fence, and the side and back of the building. The building can be entered by secure doors, or by climbing down a ladder to a sewer grate on the left (requires the asset to bypass). Once inside, players should take great care, as the building is heavily patrolled by guards and workers, and a single alarm means fleeing. Once inside, players must first find the (which spawn around the warehouse in various locations) in order to start opening crates; crates can be found throughout the main warehouse, locked inside cages, and inside some containers. To get a better situational awareness of the interior, the player can crouch-walk along the roof beams at the top of the main room without much risk of detection, so long as they meet a detection risk of 3. Key areas of interest include the main vault, located at the back of the main warehouse; and the security room, found one floor up. In order to unlock the vault, players require two keycards, one of which can always be found on the security room guard. One can be found on the worker wearing full orange clothing, one can be found on a randomly patrolling murk, and a fourth keycard can sometimes be found on the counter in the kitchen. After acquiring two cards, co-ordinate to insert them within seconds of each other and access the samurai armor. Failure to place both keycards in the slots within the time limit will result in the system disabling, locking the vault and rendering you unable to access the shogun's armor. After collecting several bags of loot, one or two designated players should start moving bags to the vehicle in piles, heading through the sewers or out the back to minimize detection. Passing the gate with care, bags should be loaded before returning inside: by doing so, the risk (and cost) of an alarm drops significantly, and allows players to use the little time available to escape. Tactics 'Alarms' * Do not, at any point, raise the alarm. Doing so will leave seconds to escape, or the heist will fail (note that if the required amount of bags has not been secured yet, the escape will not be available). ** Should the alarm go off, multiple Murkywater mercenaries will spawn throughout the map. In particular, three of them will come out of the door in front of the main gate. As this is very close to the escape zone and the players are likely to be wearing suits, they should exercise caution. * If caught, treat the mission like an escape sequence. As the time limit for escape is only seconds, and remaining loot can be anything from light (e.g. paintings or cocaine) to very heavy (e.g. gold or artifacts), be sure to weigh odds of escaping against the amount and type(s) of remaining loot. * If discovered, consider chain-deploying ECMs to delay the alarm sounding. Doing so can mean a bit more time to escape and move the loot around before it trips and enemies spawn. 'Equipment' * Have the entire crew use only suits, and primarily equip ECMs. The mission is best suited to Ghost and Technician loadouts, as ammo and health items have little use in a full-on stealth mission. * ECM carrying Ghosts are the backbone of the mission, as with the right perks alarms can be delayed. Technicians should be the second class of choice, as they make drilling the cages easier, and their sentries and charges can make a loud escape easier. * Use the 'Thermal Paste' asset to burn through gates in the sewers below the warehouse for additional exit/entry points. Be aware that there are only cans of paste maximum, and there will be or gates in the map. * Consider a hard-hitting, high DPS silenced weapon. Murkywater guards can soak a lot of damage if alerted, especially on Death Wish difficulty. 'Guards and NPCs' * Murkywaters have pagers, and your amount of responses are limited, so only kill those who are definitely necessary to advance. * They also have flashlights, which enables players to detect them before visual contact can be made. * Some guards are static, and will simply watch an area rather than patrolling. By avoiding these guards, it's still possible to move loot freely without having to kill them. * Note that guards and workers can deviate off patrol routes, so they can change floors or enter the building without warning. Combined with the chance of more guards exiting the helicopter, make sure to exercise caution. * Be aware that the Murkywater Mercenaries have around as much health as MFR units. But just like any other unit, if they are not alerted, then a single hit will kill them no matter what the damage. If you have to quickly dispatch one of them after being seen, though, keep in mind that a single headshot from a silenced gun will not be enough. * The mercenary watching the cameras always carries a keycard. Another keycard (needed to unlock the main vault and the storage cages) is carried by a randomly patrolling mercenary. ** The Civilian in the orange suit with the yellow hardhat will always have a keycard as well. If a player holds one up near to the vault, then takes a keycard from elsewhere such as the camera guard, they can open the vault solo. ** It is also next-to-impossible to open the vault and acquire the armor alone, as there is only time window to insert both cards into the readers. Since players can only carry one at a time, doing it means killing one of the key holders tactfully and rushing back and forth to insert them. ** When soloing, if the NPCs near the vault turn out to have no keycards, consider using un-silenced drills on two card-locked cages on the first floor. The noise may lure a mercenary or a civilian close enough to use their card, should they happen to have one. * Although containers emit a loud sound when opened, they don't alert NPCs. * Trucks in front of the warehouse can be interacted with, which sets off their alarms. This lures one of the guards to the truck. * If the backdoor guard spawns on the corner of the warehouse (near the zipline point) rather than near the sewer grate, it's possible to sneak past him repeatedly by crouching and following the river's edge, provided one has detection rating of 3 or close to that. The zipline, if present, can also be used safely. This frees up one pager for other needs. * If a guard sees the open vault, he will raise alarm. 'Loot' * The sewers offer the best way of safely moving loot. Whilst the grates prevent you from moving freely through the sewers, bags can be thrown through the narrow gap beneath them, allowing safer movement even when thermal paste runs out. * The dark red Murkywater-branded shipping containers can be opened - walk up to them and look for the wirecutter icon. They will usually contain (but sometimes ) stack(s) of cash that can be bagged up. ** Some containers can only be opened from one side, due to things barricading the other. Always double-check if a container can be opened from both sides, and then pick the side that is more concealed. ** There are 8 Murkywater containers available for looting (plus one possibly dropped off by helicopter). Their locations are not randomized. * Top priority should be finding a crowbar to crack open the various cases inside the warehouse proper. Whilst some items are left unsecured on shelves, most of the loot is within closed crates of two different shapes: dark brown rectangular crates propped against a wall will always contain paintings, while yellowish-brown rectangular crates can either contain coke, gold, artifacts, money, or nothing at all. ** Do note that items not enclosed in crates mean the crowbar isn't required on lower difficulty heists, albeit at the cost of less loot. As higher difficulty means fewer open crates yet higher loot requirements, the crowbar will need to be located on Very Hard games and above. ** Whilst there can be enough loot in the front yard to complete the heist on lower difficulties, the layout and number of guards (and on higher difficulties, number of bags required) can complicate matters. Securing items from within the warehouse is, to a certain degree, actually easier than raiding the yard. * Do not throw loot bags in the warehouse's exterior yard. Always have them stashed indoors, carry them, stash them in the dock area behind the warehouse, or throw them outside the compound's walls (the wire fence on top of concrete walls can be cut with a properly timed jump to facilitate bag-throwing) as mercenaries who patrol the roof will spot them and raise the alarm. *Since are very important and can be hard to come by, players holding them should stay away from the yellow cages, and should inform new players of their usage. By using it on a cage, accidentally or otherwise, players will effectively waste it on a minor crate at the cost of the samurai armor. * Check every room of the warehouse for loot. There can be loot scattered in uncommon places. ** Weapons can spawn on the top floor in the small room near the camera room, on a shelf on the ground floor next to the stairwell (There are two shelves it can spawn on and both are near the stairwell), on a box by the locker room door leading from the warehouse, on a shelf in the large area on the top floor, and in the cage closest to the stairwell. ** Coke can spawn on top of the panels by the locker room, stuffed inside lockers in the locker room, and even in the basement in the corner nearest the stairwell. ** Money can spawn in the kitchen on a counter by where a keycard can spawn, in the camera room to the left of the monitors, by the staircase leading up to the roof, under a desk in the back room of the top floor, and on a desk in the office room on the ground floor. * The Shogun's armor weighs about the same as a bag of money. Therefore, if chain-ECM tactics are necessary, players can quickly move the shogun's armor through the sewers before the alarm is raised, providing they have already acquired both keycards. Variations and Events 'Outside' * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * There may be a crowbar in one of the Murkywater containers. * During the mission, a helicopter will arrive after 5 minutes once the depot has been is entered to do one of the following: ** The helicopter will drop a container in front of the warehouse, which contains a crate that requires a crowbar to open. Inside the crate is an artifact. Make sure the area is clear before taking it (Artifacts severely cripple your movement speed and jump height), and then carry it to the manhole to the north-west of the container. ** The helicopter will unload up to mercenaries on the roof (depending on difficulty), who will then proceed to patrol the warehouse and surrounding areas. One of them may hold a keycard. * The front gates near the vehicle can sometimes start unlocked, giving patrolling guards a clearer line of sight. In this case they are open towards the inside, whereas they open towards the outside when the players picklock them (allowing players to stick to the yard wall as soon as they enter). ** There can also be a guard stationed outside them who does not move, forcing the players to either deal with him when nobody's looking, or use alternate routes to get around, such as the sewers. * A ladder can spawn on the building neighboring to the left, though it sometimes does not. * After a while a guard may spawn near the starting area and start patrolling the side alleyway making it likely to be spotted. players should expect to be cautious or to deal with the guard if the alleyway is the main route of transporting loot. This also makes storing bodies near the van very risky. * The back ladder leading to the left side roof terrace might not spawn. * The guard smoking on the docks can spawn either at the bottom of the back ladder or on the doorstep of the basement door (which will then be open). He will never move, forcing players to work around him or deal with him. * There may or may not be a fourth grate blocking off the manhole to the north-eastern part of the sewer network. * If the Bag Zipline asset was unlocked, it can either: ** Cross above the container yard, from the rooftop of the warehouse to the one of the building closest to the starting point (requiring a teammate to carry the bags dropped there down to the van in order to secure them). ** Cross the water from the rearmost corner of the dock, directly dropping the bags aboard a boat. This is somewhat more practical, as it allows securing bags without additional involvement from the players. Moreover, the dock area is devoid of any patrolling guard, although one of the two possible locations for the smoking guard forces the players to stick close to the dock edge in order to pass the corner undetected (the zipline can still be used without him seeing the bags). * The parking lot drop-off may spawn in different sections of the wall or not at all. 'Inside' * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * The server spawns in the topmost shelf of a server rack on the upper floor of the warehouse, either in the security room or in the rearmost room of the second floor. * Crowbar placement is random, but there are usually enough of them for each of the four crew members to find one if they look around. The kitchen table and two other locations will always have a crowbar. * Crates are randomly placed, and can be empty. Additionally, they can be found inside some containers, or locked inside yellow security cages. Drills will need seconds on the cage doors, or if Drill Sergeant is aced. However, drills will often jam, so it is advised to stay near them. * Keycard and enemy spawns are random. The security room guard and the civilian wearing the full orange worker outfit with a yellow hardhat are the only certain spawns, making these two a priority when searching for a card. * There may or may not be a keycard spawn in the kitchen, which is on the ground-floor, past the locker room. If it spawns, it'll be on the counter. * A mercenary can spawn right next to the vault and remain there, forcing players to deal with him if they want to get into the vault. Death Wish changes * All cameras are now replaced with Titan cameras. * There will be a guard stationed outside in the alleyway to the left, who will patrol along the alley and the fence leading to the yard. Players must either kill him, refrain from using that route, bypass him via rooftops, or wait under the metal stairs each time they need him to pass by. It is strongly discouraged to carry an artifact through the alley while he is alive, due to the severe speed reduction not giving you enough time to get out of the alley before he notices you. * The Murkywater guards are extremely resilient if alerted, capable of surviving 100 damage to the head or 250 damage to the body. This can give them plenty of time to fire their weapon and alert everybody in the area. Achievements bags of loot.}} bags of loot and without killing anyone.}} pieces of the samurai armor. Completing this achievement will unlock the “Somen Mempo” mask.}} bags of random loot and all pieces of the samurai armor.}} Trivia * Shadow Raid is the first heist where 'going loud' to complete the objectives is not really an option. ** It is also the only heist in the game where, aside from the usual security guards, only a specific kind of law enforcer will spawn, in this case the reintroduced Murkywater mercenaries. No other forms of enemies aside from those two will appear anywhere in the map, stealthy or loud. * Though no contractors seems to be the one giving out this heist, Bain will sometimes mention Gage in his in-heist quotes, thus possibly pointing out that Gage was the contractor behind it. ** If that speculation was correct, then this would mark the first contract given to the crew by Gage, either directly or through Bain. * Wolf is seen holding a Reinbeck shotgun on the announcement page's poster. * Whilst most heists are restricted to only two varieties of carried loot, Shadow Raid is the first to have up to eight types spawn; the only types absent being jewelry, turret parts, shells, fusion engines and meth. * The company Murkywater Private Military Contractors are likely a reference to the real life Academi (Formerly known as Blackwater Worldwide.) Bugs * Its possible for the whole crew to get 1 thermal paste each by interacting with the asset at the exact same time. * Some Murkywater Patrols will sometimes be idle inside walls down the staircase. ** Alternatively, they may be facing walls, minimizing their field of vision. * Only 4 bags of loot can be put into the dumpster at the back of the warehouse. Any others will not be considered secured by the game, and must be dropped off either at the van or tug boat, if it's there. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Shadow Raid